The Inferior Magikarp
by Skydom
Summary: How do Magikarp feel when they're classified as the weakest Pokémon in existence? After all, Pokémon have feelings too. One-shot, and yes, this takes place during the explosion of the Galactic Bomb.


They say I'm useless. Weak. Not worth anyone's time…

But, that's not true. I'm not useless. Or weak and I'm worth someone's time…

At least, I think I am. It's hard to keep up this hopeful determination when every day you constantly hear, "Oh, it's just another Magikarp. I'll just throw you back." _Just_ another Magikarp! THROW ME BACK! Why do _they_ always categorize us under one, pathetic stereotype! Why do _they_ always throw us back! Just because they think that we're the weakest Pokémon in existence! We're not. We're not! WE'RE NOT!

Well… I'm not. I don't think. I'm special in my own way! I'm one, individual Pokémon! Not just another boring Magikarp out of all the other thousands! I'm not something you successfully capture, then release two seconds later with a repulsed face! That's the point of training… to make _us_ better.

However, when you treat us like utter trash, as if we deserve it, we end up giving up on being captured by a caring Trainer. Feh, as if _those_ actually exist. They just focus on quick power… not friendship or hard work. Not a single one. They don't deserve to be trainers. They don't deserve Pokémon. They don't even _deserve life_.

Sometimes, I wish I was a Lucario or something. At least, they get sought after, glorified, and are considered _special_. Meaning they're pretty much the opposite of me, us, the Magikarp population. Just because all we do is Splash or Flail (and the lucky ones Bounce), while pretty much EVERYTHING ELSE can punch, kick, breathe fire, spread electricity, shoot ice, and a bunch of other things…

Why don't people realize that we can evolve? That we can change? _They_ probably do, but _they _never change, because _they _are too obsessed with power, because _they _are lazy. We become dragons… why don't people want to chase after a chance like that?

I did not know.

I was swimming in the water of Lake Acuity with my familiar school. We were just passing the time traversing the underwater land of the lake, maybe finding food somewhere, the usual stuff when we're not secretly hoping to be captured that day.

Then, there it was. That magical fish hook that entrances every Magikarp in sight. I felt my hopes rise, and my heart leap. Luckily, no one had seen it quite yet and so I jetted my way towards it. I heard some other Magikarp behind me, but realized that they were too late and I would make it first.

Now, I know what you're thinking. I had just raged HARD about my kind's inability to get captured, and how I ranted about how stupid humans are, but that didn't stop me from constantly wishing for that one fateful and seemingly far-fetched day of capture.

I hooked my fish-mouth onto the hook and was immediately pulled to the surface.

GASP! The sudden lack of water surprised me as it always did, and it soon became hard for me to breathe. I felt myself land on the hard, wooden surface of a boat and it hurt.

I soon caught a glimpse of my captor. It was a trainer, obviously, and he seemed a bit young, all bright and cheery. Yeah right. All humans are scum, selfish scum. This guy's probably a two-faced, no-good, dirty-minded, big-headed, smart-mouth-

"Hey, you're a good catch." He smiled.

My heart almost stopped. And I'm pretty sure I do have a heart. I'm also sure that my hearts twinkled, my breathing stopped, and that I almost died.

No. NO.

He's lying. He's probably trying to get my hopes up as high as he can, then kick me off the boat back into the lake and leave me feeling even more inferior, even more stupid, and even more envious of all the other Pokémon in the world. Like I said, he's a two-faced, no-good, dirty-minded-

"You'll make a good addition to my team! You'll love them! I have a Ponyta and Gible so far! I think you guys will make good friends!" He smiled again, and by this time I was almost getting _sick_ of it.

I also wanted to cry. If my anatomy would let me, I would close my eyes and sob like a baby. Instead, secret tears hidden by my wetness quickly ran down my face. I felt lucky. I felt relieved. _Someone wanted me_. At least, someone was kind enough to accept me into their arms. To capture me… and I realized then that there had to be more people like this. He couldn't be the only exception. There had to be more, and that Magikarp every day were being captured. Just like me.

It was the first time, I felt like I could forgive these… humans.

Then, the lake exploded. It was random. It was dangerous and I was sent flying in the air. My new trainer probably was sent flying in the air. I didn't care, though.

I was _happy_.

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfic Writer's Note: <strong>So there's my first fic... R and R please! And remember, tell me how to make my writing better!


End file.
